RWBY:Birth of a Shock Trooper
by ForsakenSpartan
Summary: After the events of the Vytal Festival five years ago, Ruby Rose is now running solo. Upon encountering a new ally in Atlas' main city and finding out a bigger threat than even the Grimm or Cinder is at Remnant's door, the two join, forming bonds and alliances, and new enemies along the way.
Ruby Rose walked along a darkened path during midnight in the city of Atlas, her weapon, Crescent Rose, strapped to her back. All her attempts to reach Jaune so far had failed, same for Nora or Ren. No one was answering her calls, so she decided to check on her Lead about Cinder herself. The girl examined her White Scroll one last time, then slung it back into its pocket and stepped within the confines of the large Warehouse within the district. Stacks of, pairs of and even single crates scattered onto the concrete floor, from the simple package that is to be delivered, to large boxes, probably containing Dust Shipments to be sent out toward Vacuo and Mistral.

Vale had fallen no less than five Years ago and now, the 20-year-old Ruby Rose decided to walk the path to eliminating Cinder Fall with the remnants of team JNPR. Her team was split up, she heard nothing from her sister Yang or her friends, Blake and Weiss, for the past 5 years. Not even a letter from Yang or a sign she had recovered and was searching for her, so she'd given up on whatever family she had left. She chose to stay a Huntress, carrying her weapon with pride, her Aura strong and her Semblance into the thickest and evilest places. A dark past, hopefully a bright future...

A crack...

Ruby snapped her silver eyes in the direction that sound came from. A vase had fallen and broken onto the concrete floor below, blue, patterned shards now covering the way she walked in from. The girl took a step toward the scattered pieces and picked one up, rotating and examining it. Its insides were like a mirror, refracting the light of a single red lamp hanging above her, emplacing a dot on her forehead... But she was Alone within the place and she didn't turn the light on.

As a bullet struck the strange shard and two more struck the concrete beside her, she rolled into cover behind a pair of boxes and yanked out Blue Rose, her Plasma Pistol, a newly added weapon to the arsenal. As she snapped her weapon up at the catwalk, toward the attacker, she noticed they'd have run away now. She scanned the surrounding area, not making a sound, then walked past the boxes she had taken cover behind. Her pistol whirred to life as she clicked the safety off, then snapped it toward another noise. A rat had run through ahead of her, from a stack of boxes to another. She breathed a sigh of relief, then walked over the shards of the vase, and suddenly, a gun cocked. She felt the cold steel muzzle of the weapon press against the back of her head. She winced.

"Don't... Move..." Uttered a female voice, authoritarian and strong. "Or I swear to Christ almighty I'll blow your fucking brains the hell out."

Ruby didn't waste a second, turning 180 and grabbing the woman's hand, she was now staring face-to-face with a mirror image of herself. A matte-black helmet with the darkest blue of blues serving as its visor. On the woman, strange armor plating, painted jet-black, grey and blue on her chest, around her hip, belts of ammunition and on her neck, five pairs of Dog Tags. Ruby disarmed the woman, kicked her square in the chest plate, then backed off, leveling Blue Rose for her. The woman pulled out a strange Submachinegun, with a suppressor and holo sight attached to it, snapping them for Ruby.

"Heh... Fighter." The woman snarled, then opened fire. Ruby felt the bullets whiz past her and heard them impact the concrete, but didn't see a muzzle flash or noise from the gun. She rolled into cover, as did the armor-clad woman, and opened fire with Blue Rose. A streak of blue plasma struck onto the metal crate the soldier was hiding behind with a loud pinging noise, melting the light Dust-infused Alloy. The woman stood up and Ruby heard the clack of a grenade being primed. Her eyes narrowed as she heard it bounce off above her, then land between her legs. Not enough time to Run. She powered her Aura as the grenade detonated, and it soaked most of the damage, but was nearly out. The girl tried to push herself up from her prone position, then felt the cold of the woman's pistol press against her head.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The woman snapped, cocking the pistol's chamber back. An empty shell fell from it next to Ruby, still smoking from the shot having been fired off, the golden color of brass showed ahead of her eyes and the darkened scent of gunpowder filled her nostrils. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY PLACE?!"

"Your place?!" Ruby demanded. "This is a warehouse!"

The woman picked Ruby up, tossed her weapons aside, then pinned her against the wall. "And _I_ am about to lose my fucking patience, Red." She scoffed, then put her pistol between her and Ruby, matte-black, just like her armor and uniform below it. Ruby noticed another detail written on a small memorial pad on her chest, aside from the scratched-in killcounts. The 4 letters 'ODST' were written bright white on top of the plating.

"ODST?" Ruby inquired, now more curious than scared.

"Yeah." The woman snapped back. "Orbital Drop Shock Trooper." She let Ruby off the wall, then tossed the girl's weapon's back farther away from them using her feet and snapped her pistol back toward her. "You didn't answer my fucking question, punk. Who are you and what are you doing in my place?"

Ruby dusted herself off, then nodded to the woman, keeping her hands above her head. "I'm Ruby Rose... And I do believe, since last time I checked and correct me if I'm wrong, that this place is a Warehouse, not 'your place' as you call it."

The ODST scoffed, then nodded. "No, no it ain't, but I'm still using it."

"What's with those Dog Tags?" Ruby asked, pointing at the ones around the woman's neck. "Thought a soldier only carries two dog tags. Ones with their name and rank and others with-"

"Don't ask." The woman snapped, interrupting Ruby. "Too painful of a memory for me to want to remember." And she removed her helmet, revealing a girl with short-cut nutmeg hair, blue eyes and a deep scar across her right cheek. She sat down on a box, holding the pistol pointed at Ruby, then sighed. Ruby was shocked to see the woman pulling out a cigar, on its plastic band was written 'Sweet William'. The woman slid it between her lips, pulled out a lighter, flicked it on after three frustrating tries, then lit the cigar, puffing deeply from it. She cleared some ash from it onto the box she was sitting on, then exhaled, letting loose a small cloud of smoke as she looked at Ruby. Under her left eye, right on the cheek was etched a tattoo. A very alien skull with two rifles crossed behind it and the word 'Kanji' written in strange lettering.

"Uhh..." Ruby muttered. "I... Don't think I can really do anything to hurt ya... So..."

"Do I mind puttin' the gun down? Yes, yes I do, thank you very much for asking." The ODST answered truthfully, then puffed from the Cigar again. "What's your story? What're ya doing in this God-Forsaken City?"

"Looking for clues." Ruby answered, examining the room. "You?"

"Got dropped here via SOEIV. Next thing I wake up with, we're getting shot at by the local military. I kill a few and manage to hide in this place." She nodded, grinning, her mouth muffled by the Cigar.

"Wait... You killed Atlesian soldiers?!" Ruby demanded. "That's impossible! They're the most well-trained military on Remnant!"

"Yeah, well they sure didn't look like it when I blasted five of them with my pistol." The woman muttered. "If that's the best this planet's got against the Covies, than I'm sorry for you people. You'll burn faster than Madrigal did."

"Madrigal? Covenant? What are you talking about?" Ruby inquired, a bit surprised. The woman shook her head.

"Forgot. You folks are Alien too." She continued, then extinguished the cigar and tossed it aside. "To put it in short, The Covies are the bad guys. They burned the UNSC outer colonies and MY Home, of Madrigal, three years ago. None of my family but me, my self and sweet little I made it off. Decided I want vengeance on the SOBs that took my kids and husband away, joined the Corps and now, look at me. Kick-ass Achieved with over five hundred Covie KIA."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear and... Wow..." Ruby said. Several noises sounded off outside, making the woman snap her weapons in the general direction of the noises... Noises she recognized all too well. An animalic roar from a strange creature made the hairs on her back stand on-end, but she kept her cool thanks to the training. She unslung her SMG, then signaled Ruby to take cover as she reloaded the weapons.

"Stick to cover," She stated, reloading her SMG, then cocking it. "Follow me when I tell you to. Got it?"

"Sure... Can I get my weapons back?" Ruby asked, to which the woman shook her head.

"Still don't trust ya, kid. Sorry." She stated, then pointed her weapon forward and signaled Ruby to stand down. She nodded. The woman slid her helmet back on her head and her visor polarized. A thunder on the door made Ruby take cover once, cowering her head behind her hands. A second thud... A third... A fourth... And finally, she heard the door break down and the patter of the woman's submachinegun. The woman knelt behind cover, reloaded the small matte-black weapon, then pulled her large knife out of her boot. She looked at Ruby and gave her a thumbs up, as two thundering steps were heard. Ruby took cover even deeper within the shadows as... a hunchback creature stepped into the dull light of the place, its mandibles split into four, hunchbacked, three-fingered hands and a weapon resembling Blue Rose very closely, almost as if it was a larger twin brother of hers.

The woman quickly dove from behind the boxes she was hiding behind and stabbed the strange alien straight through its thick throat, roaring as she did so. She slid to the left, then kicked the alien back and, as it fell with a thud, snapped her pistol forward, blasting three more smaller aliens. Two Bird-like ones walked in and flicked energy gauntlets on, oval ultramarine shields with an opening through which the aliens stuck their strange plasma weapons. Two green bolts struck beside Ruby, melting the concrete into a bubbling pool of golden-shining Lava and making her back off. She looked at the woman keep her cool again, then dive onto her stomach and fire a long sweep with her SMG. The aliens roared in pain, then fell... They'd forgotten to cover their legs. The woman snapped her pistol out of her belt, and with cruel efficiency, blasted each one's head's wide open.

As Ruby exited her cover, she looked at the woman with a newfound respect now and smiled. The ODST looked to her and nodded, then slumped onto one of the boxes, clutching her side. She was gasping, panting, and Ruby noticed why. Blood was trickling through her fingers, from her hip, the side she was clutching. Ruby gasped in shock, then ran toward her and removed her helmet. The woman was pale, scared, bleeding from her mouth. She pointed toward a bag with the Medical Red Cross on it. Ruby dashed toward it, then grabbed it and ran toward the woman.

"What should I do?!" Ruby demanded. The woman pointed to the bag.

"Open it... Inside... There should be a green canister with the sign _'biofoam'_ strapped to it and a needlepoint..." The woman answered, nodding. Ruby quickened her pace, then pulled the exact thing she requested.

"Okay, now?" Ruby inquired, worried.

"See my wound?" The woman asked, weakened. Ruby nodded. "Stick the needlepoint in it, then press the trigger!"

Ruby nodded, extended the strange hose, stuck its needlepoint into the wound and squeezed. The woman groaned in pain, lowering her hand and smiling. The sound of a spray filled both their ears and in her wound, a strange white foam expanded. Ruby pulled the pin out and smiled as it solidified. The woman gasped for air and exhaled, then grinned and laughed. "Haha... Eat some of that shit, fuckin' split-lipped bastard..." And she showed a very obscene sign to the dead body of the alien.

"You have a tendency to swear... A LOT..." Ruby mused. The woman nodded.

"Comes with the job of being an ODST..." She stated, then hastily pushed herself back up. "Time to relocate..." She whispered to herself, then walked toward a tarp. The strangely-shaped cloth made Ruby think behind it were several boxes of all shapes and size, stacked one over the other from biggest to smallest. Her hopes of it being just that vanished upon the woman yanking the tarp. It revealed a bright-green vehicle, 4-wheeled and lightly armored. On top of it was a rotary minigun, cleaned, with two armor halves welded to its side, adjustable. It was a three-seater. Gunner, Driver and Passenger.

"I didn't introduce myself." The woman said, sliding her helmet back onto her head. "My friends call me Callaghan." She extended her hand toward Ruby, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby nodded. "So... Where are you headed?"

"You mean where are WE headed?" Callaghan stated, shocking Ruby. "Hop in, Rose. I'mma need a friend across this planet, guiding me through this bullshit. You seem capable." She tossed Ruby her weapons, then nodded, continuing to load her supplies, including a small box of weapons in the front, with ammo and the likes. "Or would ya rather go back out there after finding out the Covies are here? We'll search for clues to whatever it is yer searching for and in the meantime, attempt to find the rest of my platoon."

"Sure." Ruby smiled and nodded, then slung her weapons back to her hip and back and put her cape on. She boarded the passenger seat as Callaghan hopped aboard in the driver seat. She powered the vehicle, its engine stuttered, then roared mightily, making her green. "Hooyah, baby! Hog's up." She stepped on the accelerator, then pushed forward, lurching them and the car out of the warehouse at full speed.


End file.
